There's no remedy for memory
by Serpent et Blaireau
Summary: Seis meses deberían haber sido suficiente para empezar a superar la muerte de Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, para John, la herida seguía tan fresca como el día en que su amigo había saltado. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. La historia tampoco, nosotras sola la traducimos con permiso de la autora ("dramatis-echo" en Tumblr). No ganamos nada haciendo ésto, sólo un poco de diversión.

* * *

Era el único pedazo de él que le quedaba.

La apreciaba, la valoraba incondicionalmente por encima de casi todas sus pertenencias. La mantenía cerca, incluso la llevaba algunas veces durante el invierno; escondida bajo la seguridad de su abrigo, apoyada contra su pecho. Descansando sobre su corazón. Si alguno de los que habían conocido al par - la señora Hudson, Lestrade o Mycroft- veían alguna vez un poco de la familiar tela azul asomarse por debajo del abrigo de John – no hablaban de ello.

Recordaba cuando cuidó al perro de Harry un día. Varios meses atrás. Venía llegando de lavar la ropa cuando encontró a la mal educada mascota sacudiendo y mordisqueando la bufanda de Sherlock como si fuera un juguete. John prácticamente había perdido los estribos, y había luchado (como si su vida dependiese de ello) para sacar la bufanda de la boca del animal. Cuando Harry había llegado para recoger a su estúpido chucho, la había sermoneado acerca de ello. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras revoloteando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza…

"_Es sólo una __**bufanda**_**, **_John."_

Lo había dicho con tanto desdén, como si fuera patético atesorar algo así. John había pasado el resto de la noche lavando a mano la bufanda para eliminar el pelo y la saliva del perro, y cosiendo un par de pequeños hoyos en forma de dientes resultado del tira y afloja. John la había mantenido más cerca después de ello. Había apretado la tela contra su nariz y sus labios, y había aspirado durante unos minutos. Pero el olor de Sherlock hacia tiempo que había desaparecido. Sólo en ciertos lugares John aun podía detectar un indicio de la esencia de su compañero.

Había terminado llorando de nuevo.

Seis meses deberían haber sido suficiente para empezar a superar a Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, para John, la herida seguía tan fresca como el día en que su amigo había saltado.

El día que lo había perdido.

"_Bueno, un poco diferente de mis días."_

Se quedaba mirando a la viga cada vez más según el tiempo pasaba. Un simple pedazo de madera, parte de la estructura de su piso, justo entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Podía recordar a Sherlock colgando a un maniquí desde allí con una cuerda. Debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso. Había perdido bastante.

"_Mike, ¿Puedo tomar prestado tu teléfono?, el mío no tiene señal."_

John se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar un banquillo. La bufanda envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

"_Ah, toma, usa el mío."_

Se puso de pie bajo la viga de soporte que había estado observando durante las pasadas tres semanas. Esto no era una decisión a la ligera o al azar. El suicidio nunca lo era realmente, a pesar de lo que dijera la gente. Había que lidiar un gran debate, con mucho sufrimiento interno; de resistencia pura. Intentando vivir día a día, intentando mostrarte a todos sólo como un esforzado ciudadano. Como alguien con una vida balanceada. Como alguien que puede hacer frente a sus problemas. Como alguien que no se siente arrastrándose fuera de su piel cada cinco minutos por la realización, y el _constante_ recordatorio, de que _jamás _sería tan feliz como cuando Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo.

_"Oh. Gracias."_

Pero él no iba a volver. Y luego de meses intentando continuar con su vida...John simplemente estaba exhausto. No pudo- no, no podía seguir haciéndolo más.  
Se puso de pie en el taburete, apenas siendo capaz de enrollar la bufanda alrededor de la viga, y atarla con un seguro nudo. Aflojo y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Incluso se afirmo de ella, manteniendo su cuerpo en el aire por algunos segundos para asegurarse de que iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

_"Este es un viejo amigo mío. John Watson."_

Sus dedos temblaban mientras ataba el otro extremo de la bufanda en un nudo corredizo.

Estaba malditamente cansado. No podía recordar la última vez que había podido dormir durante toda la noche. Cada sueño siempre terminaba igual; independiente del contexto, independiente de su estado de ánimo, independiente de todo... siempre veía a Sherlock saltar. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado – haciendo que John fuera incapaz de dormir una noche completa.

Lo que era aún peor, era que comenzaba a suceder durante el día, desde hace dos meses. Un rápido destello detrás de sus ojos; ahí estaba Sherlock, yaciendo inmóvil sobre el pavimento; _la sangre derramada a su alrededor en contraste con su pálida piel y sus fríos ojos. Su oscuro cabello enmarañado y mojado..._

John siempre jadeaba y saltaba como si la imagen fuera real... y luego sacudía su cabeza, e intentaba continuar con la actividad que había interrumpido. Pestañeando para borrar la pesadilla.

_"¿Afganistán o Iraq?"_

La pregunta. _La_ pregunta... esa que inicialmente había despertado su obsesivo interés en todo lo que Sherlock Holmes era. Habría conseguido su número desde el momento en que se conocieron. John estaba en trance, y no vio al 'fenómeno', pero si a un genio incomprendido. Un gran hombre. Y el mejor amigo que había tenido.

Estaba temblando, pero no parecía importar demasiado. Estaba parado sobre el taburete, la improvisada soga-bufanda estaba en su lugar y el piso estaba en silencio. Como _odiaba_ el silencio.

John cerró los ojos, e intento ignorar la picazón en su cara a causa de las lagrimas que caían por ella- las cuales no se había molestado en secar. Con la cabeza baja y sus hombros caídos en derrota... John tomó un ultimo aliento, y se inclino hacía adelante y atrás en el taburete – Así éste se tambalearía bajo él.

Justo en el momento en el que el taburete se desplomó hacía adelante, escuchó el familiar chirrido de su móvil. Un nuevo mensaje.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe, sorprendido por el sonido, al mismo tiempo que sus pies perdían su soporte.

Comenzó a sofocarse.

Eventualmente...dejó de luchar.

Eventualmente... su cuerpo dejó de mecerse hacía adelante y atrás.

_[1] Nuevo Mensaje, No leído.__  
__15 de Agosto, 2013, 2:21am__Estoy en casa. SH_

* * *

**Nota de las traductoras.**

Un pequeño regalo a modo de ofrenda, porque lo más seguro es que no actualicemos Performance in a Leading Role en un bueen rato.

Éste one-shot es de la misma autora de "Cinco minutos", otra de nuestras traducciones; tiene un montón de buenos fics, así que a lo mejor lean alguna de sus otras cosas por aquí (Síganla en Tumblr!). El post original es dramatis - echo. tumblr post/ 30542256077/ feyuca-theres-no-remedy-for-memory. La imagen del fic es propiedad de coeykuhn y feyuca en Tumblr.

Gracias por leer (y sufrir) con nosotras. ¡Nos leemos lo más pronto posible!.


End file.
